Eerie Vol 1
| years published = 1966-1983 | total issues = 138 | featured characters = Cousin Eerie | creators = | previous = | next = ''Eerie'', Vol. 2 }} Eerie is an American comic book illustrated magazine series published by Warren Publishing. It was an anthology series dealing themes of horror, suspense and some science fiction. The series ran from March 1966 to February 1983, spanning a total of 138 issues. 2-50 * Eerie 2 * '''Eerie 3 * '''Eerie 4 * '''Eerie 5 * '''Eerie 6 * '''Eerie 7 * '''Eerie 8 * '''Eerie 9 * '''Eerie 10 * '''Eerie 11 * '''Eerie 12 * '''Eerie 13 * '''Eerie 14 * '''Eerie 15 * '''Eerie 16 * '''Eerie 17 * '''Eerie 18 * '''Eerie 19 * '''Eerie 20 * '''Eerie 21 * '''Eerie 22 * '''Eerie 23 * '''Eerie 24 * '''Eerie 25 * '''Eerie 26 * '''Eerie 27 * '''Eerie 28 * '''Eerie 29 * '''Eerie 30 * '''Eerie 31 * '''Eerie 32 * '''Eerie 33 * '''Eerie 34 * '''Eerie 35 * '''Eerie 36 * '''Eerie 37 * '''Eerie 38 * '''Eerie 39 * '''Eerie 40 * '''Eerie 41 * '''Eerie 42 * '''Eerie 43 * '''Eerie 44 * '''Eerie 45 * '''Eerie 46 * '''Eerie 47 * '''Eerie 48 * '''Eerie 49 * '''Eerie 50 51-100 * '''Eerie 51 * '''Eerie 52 * '''Eerie 53 * '''Eerie 54 * '''Eerie 55 * '''Eerie 56 * '''Eerie 57 * '''Eerie 58 * '''Eerie 59 * '''Eerie 60 * '''Eerie 61 * '''Eerie 62 * '''Eerie 63 * '''Eerie 64 * '''Eerie 65 * '''Eerie 66 * '''Eerie 67 * '''Eerie 68 * '''Eerie 69 * '''Eerie 70 * '''Eerie 71 * '''Eerie 72 * '''Eerie 73 * '''Eerie 74 * '''Eerie 75 * '''Eerie 76 * '''Eerie 77 * '''Eerie 78 * '''Eerie 79 * '''Eerie 80 * '''Eerie 81 * '''Eerie 82 * '''Eerie 83 * '''Eerie 84 * '''Eerie 85 * '''Eerie 86 * '''Eerie 87 * '''Eerie 88 * '''Eerie 89 * '''Eerie 90 * '''Eerie 91 * '''Eerie 92 * '''Eerie 93 * '''Eerie 94 * '''Eerie 95 * '''Eerie 96 * '''Eerie 97 * '''Eerie 98 * '''Eerie 99 * '''Eerie 100 101-139 * '''Eerie 101 * '''Eerie 102 * '''Eerie 103 * '''Eerie 104 * '''Eerie 105 * '''Eerie 106 * '''Eerie 107 * '''Eerie 108 * '''Eerie 109 * '''Eerie 110 * '''Eerie 111 * '''Eerie 112 * '''Eerie 113 * '''Eerie 114 * '''Eerie 115 * '''Eerie 116 * '''Eerie 117 * '''Eerie 118 * '''Eerie 119 * '''Eerie 120 * '''Eerie 121 * '''Eerie 122 * '''Eerie 123 * '''Eerie 124 * '''Eerie 125 * '''Eerie 126 * '''Eerie 127 * '''Eerie 128 * '''Eerie 129 * '''Eerie 130 * '''Eerie 131 * '''Eerie 132 * '''Eerie 133 * '''Eerie 134 * '''Eerie 135 * '''Eerie 136 * '''Eerie 137 * '''Eerie 138 * '''Eerie 139 * '''Eerie 1970 Yearbook * Eerie 1971 Annual * Eerie 1972 Annual * Erie Archives 1 * Erie Archives 2 * Erie Archives 3 * Erie Archives 4 * Erie Archives 5 * Erie Archives 6 * Erie Archives 7 * Erie Archives 8 * Erie Archives 9 * Erie Archives 10 * Erie Archives 11 * Erie Archives 12 * Erie Archives 13 * Erie Archives 14 * Erie Archives 15 * Erie Archives 16 * Erie Archives 17 * Erie Archives 18 * Erie Archives 19 * Erie Archives 20 * Erie Archives 21 * Erie Archives 22 * Erie Archives 23 * Erie Archives 24 * Eerie and Eerie (1966) both redirect to this page. * The series was solicited as "A Warren Magazine". * The series actually began with issue #2. Issue #1 of Eerie was an ashcan edition. * The Eerie Archives collection was printed by Dark Horse Comics beginning in 2009. * A character known as Cousin Eerie served as the host for this series, and introduced each story in each issue of the title. * * * Eerie, Volume 1 at the Holosuite Category:Magazines Category:Warren Publishing